Vault 106
Vault106bHall Vault106c (science lab) |refid = (exterior) (entrance) (living quarters) (science lab) |terminal =Vault 106 terminal entries |footer = Vault entrance }} Vault 106 is one of the Vault-Tec vaults located in the Capital Wasteland. It is located within a large cavern southeast of Arefu, directly south of Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast, and a bit north of Jury Street Metro station. Background As part of the Vault Experiment, psychoactive drugs were released into the Vault 106 air filtration system 10 days after the door was sealed. Information in the vault's computer terminals reveals that the overseer knew that the inhabitants of his vault would be fodder for drug testing and he instructed his security personnel to tell those in the vault that everything was fine. By 2277, the vault's interior is mostly destroyed, and filled with insane survivors. The psychoactive drugs are still being pumped through the vault's air filtration systems, as evidenced by the player character's vision suddenly being shaded blue at the same time that hallucinations appear. At the very end of the vault is a cave-like area, where skeletons and other items are located, including a mini nuke, suggesting some of the vault dwellers may have been trying to blow their way out. Enemies * Several insane survivors inhabit Vault 106. They wear Vault 106 jumpsuits and wield a variety of melee weapons, such as lead pipes, knives, baseball bats, pool cues, Chinese officer's swords, sledgehammers (at high levels), etc., Despite not wearing armor, the insane survivors are slightly tougher than the average raider. * A "survivor" (who has the same ambient/combat voice files as a raider) is on the lowest level, at the end of the science lab section, wearing a vault lab uniform and wielding a baseball bat. When first encountered, the survivor will activate a Stealth Boy that will remain active until the survivor is killed. The player character then has a hallucination in which the Tunnel Snakes (Butch DeLoria, Wally Mack and Paul Hannon) attempt to kill them. After the survivor sustains some damage, the Tunnel Snakes will use Stealth Boys and flee, and the player character will see as if in a hallucination (with the purple tint). This will end after killing the survivor. If the Tunnel Snakes are killed by the Lone Wanderer or if they use the Mesmetron on them in the hallucination, they just disappear without leaving a body behind. Both killing them and them fleeing ends the hallucination. Notable loot Entrance * The torn out journal entry can be found under a large ruined book on a table (with another large ruined book and a chemistry set) in one of the side rooms. Coming from the vault door down the stairs to the right, first hallway you encounter, then the first room on the right. Living quarters * A copy of Nikola Tesla and You is inside the classroom in the living quarters. After first entering the living quarters (it's a two level hall: top level), cross the short catwalk, and enter the door on the left hand side of the hall. The book is hidden, together with two tin cans, in the bottom wooden box of those stacked (with a drinking glass at their top) on the teacher's desk. * The Science bobblehead is located left diagonally across from where the player character first enters. Cross the short catwalk on the left, turn right to a hallway next to the classroom. Open the door, turn right, open the second door and follow the corridor to a room. The bobblehead is on a bookshelf against the back wall (3rd shelf). * A poem entitled "Scribbles" is found on a table with a monitor on it, near the entrance to the overseer's office. * Feel the love man - A note, downstairs in the left most room of the male dorms. It appears to have been written by one of the insane vault residents. * To anyone who gets this - Another note, on the ground in front of the locked (average) door south in the local map. It is written by a non-insane vault resident. Science lab (Note: There are two entrances to the science lab, and the notes below pertain to only one, for directions.) * A copy of Tumblers Today is on the science lab level. From the entrance, head straight down the corridor (passing an open doorway) and take the stairs to the right. It's the first door on the right after the stairs, in the large room with all the machines. Turn left and then immediately left again after entering and head to the back of the room - the book is on top of an overturned machine, near to the window (two bottles of milk are also on top). (If one enters from the living quarters/overseer's office into a large room with large machines, follow the right-hand wall (turning right twice) until you come to a door. Go through the door, keep following the right-hand wall --- a left, quick right, right, right, down the stairs, left, right --- until you come to a door. Go through the door, turn left and then immediately left again after entering and head to the back of the room - the book is on top of an overturned machine, near to the window (two bottles of milk are also on top).) * A mini nuke is in the final room of the science lab area, just past the fight with the Vault 106 survivor. * There are two Vault 106 master keys (which can open the door to the overseer's office). ** One can be found next to a functional computer terminal in the northwest corner of a room in the living quarters that is only accessible through the science labs. (You can see the room and the science lab's door through barred windows in the living quarters, but you have to go upstairs, through a door in a room with a reactor in the labs to get to it.) ** There is another one at the bottom of a shelf in the store room, behind the one where you fight the Vault 106 survivor. Note: this "key" is actually a red passcard. Although it looks normal, you cannot see the message when hovering the mouse pointer over it, and thus cannot pick it up. It is probably a bug. You may use the "tcl" command and go closer to reach the key. Notes * If you close the vault door while inside, it appears there is no legitimate way of leaving as there is no vault door control pad inside. One method of opening it however is to implement the same technique used to obtain Colonel Autumn's 10mm pistol: when on the left side of the door next to the raised area, flip the camera round where the controls are on the other side. This can take several attempts. As well as this, if you have a companion with you, asking them to leave you will result in them leaving via the door, thus opening it. * You see doubles or triples of your father, Amata and the overseer in two separate occasions while you are affected by the drugs. Butch DeLoria and the Tunnel Snakes are also seen as an apparition while fighting the survivor. Killing the apparitions results in a loss of Karma. If you try to talk to your dad as an apparition, he disappears. ** The Amatas seen within Vault 106 are actually different than the actual Amata, with a different hairstyle and color. * Behind a Very Easy difficulty locked door on the Vault 106 entrance floor, a locked terminal with Very Hard difficulty contains a letter sent by the overseer to Vault 106 security, falsely stating that the unusual odor or faint taste in the air was due to a slight irregularity in the vault air filtration system and instructing the security personnel to tell concerned residents this same lie. * One of the hallucination areas, walking down the hallways from the lower level of the atrium in the living quarters, resembles a server room with terminals that can be accessed to reveal an entry titled "A Note to Me". Several notes with this same name are distributed on multiple terminals in the area, and after reading a couple of them, they will all change to say "I have nothing more to say to you. We're through here." * In the room where the "survivor" is, there can often be seen to be a conversation going on in the "survivor" spawning point room. You can listen to it if you remain hidden. Often, the topic of conversation is escape, even though the "survivor" is talking to an "insane survivor". The evidence of escape is in the small cave, where there is a mini-nuke and skeletons, where it appears they were trying to blow their way out. * As you enter the science labs from the lower floor of the living quarters, there is a window into the room on the left. Looking through the window shows the room upside down (the floor is the ceiling and the ceiling is the floor) but going through the door into the room everything is the right way round. This is the only hallucination in the vault that does not turn the screen blue while it runs its course. * You can wait during the hallucinations. * Grenades, if thrown in a hallucination, will explode once the hallucination has ended but the explosion won't be heard where the grenade was thrown, but it will be heard elsewhere. * If Fawkes is present for the Tunnel Snake hallucinations, he will see them as well, for some reason, and attack. The same is true for Star Paladin Cross, Charon, Jericho and Butch. Companion kills due to the hallucinations will not cause the player to lose Karma. * The large, unreachable cavern the vault has been built within is visible from windows in the room containing the Science bobblehead. * The male and female bathrooms are on the opposite sides of their respective dorms. Appearances Vault 106 appears only in Fallout 3 but is mentioned in Fallout Bible 1. Behind the scenes * Several additional hallucinations were planned and partially implemented for Vault 106, including a room appearing upside-down for a short time, a hallway where the Lone Wanderer would gradually shrink as they progressed along it, hallways appearing where blank walls had been before, and the "boss" survivor initially appearing identical to the Lone Wanderer's father. Most of these were cut for unknown reasons. * In addition to the unused hallucinations, a special helmet called the makeshift gas mask was placed in two locations within Vault 106. Wearing the mask would have prevented any further hallucinations from happening. The mask was mostly implemented, but suffered from a scripting flaw which permanently re-applied the blue tint whenever it was removed, even outside of Vault 106. Bugs * The hallucinations of your Dad that appear throughout Vault 106 are always the default Caucasian model, even if you choose a different race for your player character (and thus also for your father). * The game sometimes defaults your body (though not the head) model to the default Caucasian model, staying that way until you reload the game. * At higher levels when attacking the Vault 106 survivor, even though the survivor might be dead, the Tunnel Snakes will literally "float" into the room without the blue hallucination backdrop. Killing them grants experience points. * If you shoot at Amata she will disappear, but if you kill her with one shot you will receive negative Karma and her clones will turn hostile towards you but, upon reaching you, they'll just stand next to you giving you an angry look with their fists up. * Despite the insane survivor's natural hostility toward the player, dropping a live grenade on them grants bad Karma. * Some hallucinations that are targeted in V.A.T.S. will cause the game to crash if they disappear while V.A.T.S is zooming in or the player is taking out their weapon. * If you shut the main vault door (the round one) it will appear as if it is not shut all of the way. Another way to see this is to leave the door open and you will see that it is in fact pulled farther back than the rest of the vault doors in the Capital Wasteland. * After having killed the "survivor," if the player attacks their corpse the blue hallucination tint will appear. * Sometimes after killing the survivor, their eyes will blink even though they are dead. * If you go into the overseer's office and jump near the wall to the right, near the terminal station, you will fall out of the map. One way to get back is to step into the void, and you will teleport back into the hallway before the office. ** The other is to land on the overseer's tunnel as soon as you jump through the wall, face their office and move all the way to the right, and then jump out through small gap in the map to land on a tunnel below (you will lose some health). From there, turn right and ascend the top of the stairs that are the furthest away, forward, from you. After you have reached the top of the stairs, continue heading forward until you reach an opened door, directly east of the door to the vault entrance. If you have not yet encountered this hallucination event, you will be teleported into the hall if you close the door and walk over it. * Sometimes the game will malfunction, causing the hallucination of Paul Hannon to become real. You can kill him and get a mint condition Tunnel Snake outfit off of his body. * When entering the room in the living quarters with the master key and the security terminal, companions may be placed on the opposite side of the wall in an area that should be inaccessible from this room. Gallery Vault 106 hallucination.jpg|"Breathe deep in the blue. Relax." V106Misc.jpg|Science lab V106walkways.jpg|Living quarters Torn_out_journal_entry.jpg|Torn out journal entry Scribbles.jpg|Scribbles Feel the love man.jpg|Feel the love man To anyone who gets this.jpg|To anyone who gets this V106doors.jpg|The cave end and the mini nuke location FO3 Vault 106 mini nuke.jpg|Mini nuke and master key V106computers.jpg|The computer room during the hallucination Vault106fullView.jpg|The beta version of Living quarters' dorms (not seen during normal gameplay) Vault 106 computers ruined.jpg|The computer room after the hallucination Vault106_Science_bobblehead.jpg|The Science bobblehead in the living quarters Nikola_Tesla_and_You_Vault_106.jpg|Nikola Tesla and You, book lies in the bottom crage FO3 TT Vault 106.jpg|Tumblers Today FO3 Vault 106 skeletons.jpg|Ending of the cave, filled with skeletons Vault 106 hallucination entrance.jpg|Hallucination of James at work Vault_106_hallucination_corridor.jpg|Hallucination in the corridor, seeing James Vault 106 hallucination office.jpg|The overseer's office in the living quarters area Vault 106 hallucination term1 LQ.jpg|Terminal room Vault 106 hallucination term2 LQ.jpg|The opposite terminal room Vault 106 hallucination Amata running.jpg|Amata running towards you, then disappearing Vault_106_WallyPaulButch_hallucination.jpg|Wally Mack, Paul Hannon Jr. and Butch hallucination during the fight with the Vault 106 survivor Category:Vault 106 de:Vault 106 es:Refugio 106 fi:Vault 106 fr:Abri 106 hu:Vault 106 it:Vault 106 pl:Krypta 106 pt:Vault 106 ru:Убежище 106 uk:Сховище 106 zh:106号避难所